This invention relates in general to storage bins that are provided in the center floor consoles of motor vehicles. In particular, this invention relates to an improved structure for a rigid sliding door that extends flush with the mating components of the center floor console when the door is in a closed position.
Motor vehicle center floor consoles are well known in the art and frequently include a storage bin for the convenient storage of objects therein. In many of such center floor consoles, a door or other covering structure is provided for selectively covering an opening defined by the storage bin to retain objects therein and for aesthetic purposes. In those consoles, the door of the storage bin is movable between a closed position, wherein access to the storage bin is not permitted, and an opened position, wherein access to the storage bin is permitted.
In some instances, the door of the storage bin is formed from a rigid member that is slidable between the closed and opened positions. In those instances, the rigid door is typically slidable in a straight line of movement between the opened and closed positions. As a result, a non-flush interface is presented at a junction between an edge of the door and a mating panel provided on the center floor console. Although this structure has been effective, it would be desirable to provide an improved structure for a rigid sliding door that extends flush with the mating component of the center floor console when the door is in a closed position.